


Saved By The Enemy

by imnotheretodie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friends, Blackmail, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Formula 1, Formula One, Going Home, Hotels, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Paris - Freeform, Saving the Day, Some Fluff, almost forced kissing, mentioning sex, scared of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie
Summary: When your ‘friends’ leave you behind with a drunk stranger in a club, so instead of a knight you get saved by your enemy, who is a 5.9 drunk Dutchman with anger issues, you go to his hotel room with him, right?OR alcohol helps Max and Esteban to make up the past, have some fun and confess their feelings.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Saved By The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> It's another rare ship, but the video of their fight came up in my recommended and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Max’s night did not start well but everything ended up okay and that’s all that mattered. Being in Paris for a friend’s birthday, they booked a table at a club to celebrate the night. Going all the way across the city, and arriving at the club they realised the address was wrong, that this was in fact an gay club as opposed normal one they were going to, and an expensive one at that. Having no time to get to their reservation, and with friends who swing both ways he decided to just pay the entry fee and party there for the night. They ended up having a lot of fun, meeting two very attractive (straight) girls who were there with their friends as support, so the birthday boy was happy as well. 

By 2 am Max was done parting and waited for his friends to tire out. He got up to go to the toilet as his friends were still in the crowded dance floor. Passing by the drunken sea of people he moved towards the back of the building. Turning left down a wall, he followed the yellow lines to the bathroom, passing curved staircases with people chatting, making out or just sitting down to sober up. Going through a door he started getting frustrated as yet another hall opened to the bathroom at the end of it, people still around but now less and more quiet. As he continued he looked to his left in one of the hallways noticing a pair of men huddled close. One of the men was familiar but he couldn’t recognise him well, so as he was allowing for a couple girls to pass, he slowed down to get a better look. 

He was tall with dark hair, slim body but a muscular arms and legs, his outfit was a bit sexy with an open floral shirt and black tight jeans. Esteban Ocon, driver for Renault was in a gay club in Paris. The other guy, which Max didn’t know, was about the same height but much bigger, dressed in black and had a hand on the wall next to Esteban. It was confusing seeing him outside the padlock, in such a different look, more human. For Max, the Frenchman was always so careful in how he spoke and behaved, very masculine and straight, sometimes his mannerisms made him look even tougher, that Max never thought he would be into guys. Well people would say the same for him yet here they were, neither paying attention to the girls around them. 

He passes by the hallway continuing towards the bathroom and trying to forget what he saw. To say he was curious was an understatement, Max always wanted to be able to tease anyone on personal relationships but only if they were comfortable with it. Ocon was obviously not out or even if he was Max was not a close enough friend to know this. In the end he seemed to be in some company. 

Washing his face and hands, the cold water helped him sober up a little, so breathing out he walked out of the bathroom careful not to bump into the Frenchman. Walking down the hall he again slowed down near the hallway, where the two man stood together this time closer, the other man had his hand of Esteban’s shoulder. At that moment he heard a low grunt as the man tries to go in for a kiss but Esteban moves his head and tries to slip away from his grasp. Max’s skin stood up and he froze in place, not sure what to do. He could jump in, but what if that’s his boyfriends and they are playing around, and what if Esteban doesn’t need his help. 

He stopped out of sight but close enough to hear the conversation. The man is foreign as he heard him speak English, now angry he is not given a kiss. He put his hand on Esteban’s throat and said something along the lines – “..you can lead me on? I’ll bring the press to see the filth you are, a shameful little…” Then Max saw the look of fear in Esteban’s eyes, the frantic movements of his hands to try and free himself, and had enough. 

Taking the last few steps towards them, he pushes at the men before either of them have a clue what was going on. The man stumbles towards the ground a little, obviously very drunk and looked at him in shock, Esteban is now up against the wall not sure what just happened, with Max who is standing in between them, pissed off. Cause if there is anything he hates more than violent people its the ones who manipulate others. His eyes lock in with Esteban’s, whose look of shock turns to horror once realisation of who is in front of him sets in. The Frenchman cheeks are covered in blush, sweat covers his open shirt torso and the drink in his hand is half spilled on the floor. Now he really wishes he could forget this image of him like this. Fuck he looked a second away from calling him hot. 

Both turn as the man is now angrily cursing, looking ready to fight. Max has had enough, low voice and danger in his eyes, he takes a further step between the two, “Leave now!” his voice boomed above the all three men, “before you make me regret it.” The man looks between the two, Esteban behind Max but still strong to take him on. He goes down the hallway threats leaving his mouth, as the two see him move though a door and outside the hall. 

Max is in a new situation, with a now drunk Esteban still staring at him, leaning a hand against the wall, with a scared look in his eyes, not one focused on fighting but much more personal. He needs to think though his words before figuring this thing out. Now that they were closer he could see that Esteban was a little roughed up, either from the dancing or the man, or both. His hair was messy, the shirt seemed to be missing the buttons, and pulled halfway out of his jeans and the orange glitter around his eyes was also down his abs. No he didn’t look past the belt to see if his waist and crouch were also covered in glitter, and yes they were, cause the light caused them to sparkle. 

“Are you okay? Man that asshole pissed me off.” At least he can try to be nice. 

“Ahh, yeah he was drunk, you know how men are..” Esteban seems to have noticed Max’s anger still in him as he lowered his head in shame. 

“What were you doing with that man?” The question slipped past his lips as Max was still mad not being able to stay satisfied with a vague explanation. He moved across Esteban and now they were across from each other.

Max took his eyes away from him and looked down the hallway. People were passing though the door and the crowd seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. More people were openly glancing at them, it seems the man caused a scene outside and now everyone wanted to know what happened. They needed to move quickly.

Esteban put the glass down and ran his fingers though his hair, looking at Max’s eyes, “He was chatting me up the whole night, were we just having fun till he got piss drunk. “ 

“Seriously, then you should of left…” he was interrupted by Esteban before he could finish. 

“I tried to leave but him and his friends kept dragging me back. I got up to snick thought the bathroom but he followed me here. “ The Frenchman words came out as almost a plea, and by the look on his face he hated the way he sounded so weak. 

A pair of girls were now looking at the two and giggling, “We need to go.” said Max. 

Esteban saw them too and although hesitant followed Max down the hall. 

Once they passed the door, he turned to him and said, “I was next to the bar, so they are probably still there. Just need to snick though the crowd and I’ll be good.” 

“You came here alone?” Max’s surprise was hard to hide as he whispered in anger. 

“No, with my friends but they aren’t here now.” 

“Where are they Ocon?” Max’s temper was not about to calm down by the look on Esteban’s face.

“They left a while ago with some people they met.” Esteban tried to look in front of him as he knew Max’s face was going red. Max was searching for Esteban’s eyes who refused to look at him again, this was embarrassing enough without the lesson on shitty friends by Verstappen.

The people around them were now in bigger numbers and the music was louder, the hall opening back to the dance floor. Esteban stopped to try and fix his shirt and hair, which he tried to slick back while only managing to button the last three buttons. Max had to make a mental note that now was not the time to stare at your colleague and think what kind of things you would do to see them naked. He glanced between the curtains, looking at the bar saw the man together with 5 other guys all just looking around. Turning he looked at Esteban who was waiting behind him. 

“You walk out and turn right towards the third table, I’ll be behind you.” 

As soon as he said that Esteban opened his mouth to argue, “Max I’m fine, really thanks but,…”

“You’re drunk, alone and being followed by some thugs. Move.”

Rolling his eyes Esteban decided to listen to him, at least if he got jumped someone would try and fight with him. He started to push the dancing people on the floor and moved between them, every so often looking towards the bar. No one seemed to have seen him, with the light turning dark blue to match the song. Waiting for two kissing girls to move out of the way, he felt a hand being placed on his lower back, a warm body close to his. The fear came back, heart starting to beat fast again, he turned around to see who it was and he was faced with Max. The Dutchman had a confused look on his face, ‘move’ came as a whisper in his ear. Esteban was glad they were in the crowded place as he could hide the shiver he felt down his back. He told himself it was the fear mixed with being drunk, but since when did Max have hands big enough to hold his waist like that.

They reached the table with his friends who all seems to be in a great mood instantly passing both men drinks and dancing around. A little small talk, Esteban was introduced to all, with some jokes on both drivers expense. Esteban was bad at these situations so he downed two drinks before Max pulled him by the hand aside. A few new faces had joined the party, so when Max pulled Esteban in the back in one of the corners, nobody cared enough to comment. 

“Where are you staying? We’ll leave in a hour and then we can drop you off.” Max was leaning into his ear talking, to make sure they could understand each other but no one else could hear. His voice was still low and Esteban knew he was still angry. 

“Thanks Max, but I’ll be fine. I don’t wanna cause any more trouble.” he tried to give him a smile which was met by a stone face. 

“Don’t be so stupid, the guys are still waiting for you. Last thing I need is Renault on my ass cause you got beat up.” Max was not joking abound and Esteban was sure Max was gonna beat him up himself once he hears the truth. “Where are you staying?” 

“With my friends. I don’t know where and I don’t have a key.” His words barely came out his mouth.

Max gave him a blank stare, no movement no motion. For a few seconds they stared at each other while only centimeters apart. He leaned into his ear again. 

“They left you here drunk, with no clue where you are, no ride home and no key to get in? And you are still calling them friends?” His words were slow and heavy, almost hitting his head with the venom Esteban could feel in his voice. 

“Listen I didn’t think they were going to do this, ….” he wanted to turn around and look into Max’s eyes, to stand his ground and not look weak, but the moment he did his knees almost buckled at the intensity in his stare. 

“Did you lose your fucking mind Esteban?!” Max was close to growling at this point from the wrath he was feeling. They used him and now they left him behind. 

Esteban couldn’t really defend himself, to be honest the people he called friends didn’t even like him, just some rich kids who wanted to see gay clubs and party. He wanted to spend a weekend no worrying about anything but was left like this. 

Max shot his drink down in one before again leaning into his ear and saying, “You’re coming with me.” and turned towards the table to grab the bottle. 

Before Esteban had time to think of a protest, Max had poured another drink, “Don’t care what you think. I’m not going to have both of us in the morning papers.” 

Seeing no reason in arguing he drowns his drink and pushed the glass towards Max for another, “Thanks.

***

The taxis are busy so they only send one car for 5 people. They managed to squeeze the four guys in the back, with Max and Ocon in the middle. Both of Max’s friends are pretty muscular so Esteban has to put his right leg over Max’s lap so his tight jeans don’t push too much on his crotch. Just his luck to have him see the absolutely skin tight jeans he was wearing, like he already didn’t see his naked chest. The car ride is full of singing and talking so in no time they are pulling next to the fancy hotel. Max’s friends had to help the birthday boy up, so they went in first leaving Esteban who waited for Max as he paid the driver. After saying thanks and closing the door, they start walking to the entrance. Both were swaying a little, so the walk is slow and in silence, too awkward to say anything. Its when they get to the stairs and Esteban almost slips down one of them, that Max lets out a laugh, “Man you’re wasted.” Esteban joins him laughing, and holding on to his shoulder they get to the lobby. 

The drunken frenzy stops quick when they try to get a room for him and the staff tell them there aren’t any available. Despite both offering more money and a promise to be out by 9am the next morning the woman gives them a sad smile and says everything is full. 

“I’ll call a taxi and try to find the place I’m staying at.” said Esteban while leaning on a pillar near the reception desk, staring at Max.

“You said they went somewhere with some guys, there is no way you can find either them or the place.” Max is now getting angry again and honestly this day has caused permanent damage to his nerves. 

Esteban was getting frustrated as well and relying on someone else like this makes him feel horrible, “Then I’ll find another hotel!” 

“You know they don’t take walks in here, and you heard her the whole area is full!” 

“Well the hell am I suppose to do,.. sleep on the street?” His speech is already slurred. 

“I already told you we’ll share my room! Now stop being stubborn!” 

The staff are all looking at them and making Esteban nervous. He toyed with the idea of sharing a room with Max and what that would do to his sanity. He wasn’t blind, he was definitely gay and he saw a sweaty, drunk, and angry Max push off a asshole to ‘save him’. Sighing he nodded his head and pushes himself off the pillar. What’s the worst thing that can happen?

“Good.” Max mumbles under his breath but his brows are still flowed. The two say thanks to the staff and start walking towards the elevator. 

“I can’t believe we are back to carting days where we had roommates.” Trying to joke with a grumpy Max was not an easy task. “You’re not the best at sharing stuff, Max. I feel like I owe you now. ”

“You can start by shutting up or do I have to make you do that as well.” 

Esteban let out a little giggle, as both entered the elevator waiting. He felt a little chill down his body, so he put his hands round his chest. Max tried very hard not to turn around and stare at the man next to him. If he tried to rank the drivers by hot they were, Esteban would be in the “pisses-me-off-too-much-to-rank-objectively” pile, that was until this night. Under the heavy lights and mirrors facing them from each side, the Frenchmen’s defined body was drawing his attention to things he wouldn’t admit he was looking at. That pared with the glitter on his cheeks and chest, with slick back hair was too much and Max head was gone. 

As they went up, Max’s mind tried to focus on something else, but alas they were alone and Esteban was still smiling. The silence was broken by Esteban’s phone ringing, a nervous glance replacing the smile he had. He looked towards Max with a warred look before answering. Max knew it had to be one of the ‘friends’. 

“Hello…” so they weren’t French, Max thought. The doors opened on their floor, both walking out and moving towards Max’s room, who was getting angrier by the second. 

“No I left with a friend of mine,… no it wasn’t the guy,…. I’m staying here for the night, I can’t come back.” Esteban’s voice was straining to try and calm down whoever was on the other side, as the conversation turned more serious. “It’s too late….don’t say that…..Yeah, but...”

Stopping in front of the hotel room door, Max had had enough. Turing around he took the phone out of his hand, causing Esteban to stop in shock.

“Listen here you little bitch, he’s not coming to your shitty place, so piss off. Maybe next time don’t leave people alone in a club!” With a smooth motion Max ended the call and handed the phone to Esteban who was still looking at him with wide eyes. Max moved on to swipe the key after which he opened the door, waiting for Esteban who now had a small frown on his face. 

The Frenchman entered the room wondering if he should even comment the situation. Max entered after him and closed the door. Esteban was talking off his shoes by the door, still being heavily drunk it proved to be long process while Max moved to his bed to clean up the messy clothes. 

“Max, that was rude.” He didn’t want to cause more fighting but now he was worried what his ‘friends’ would say. He wasn’t out publicly and after today he wasn’t sure he could trust them. 

“Whatever, he deserved it.” Max still refused to look at him, face red and both his hands in fists. “Asshole.”

Not wanting to sound ungrateful, Esteban tried to explain why he was still nice to them, “Now, they’ll wonder if you’re that guy and if I went home with him.” 

“So what… me or him doesn’t matter if no one knows.” Max lifted his head, a confused look on his face to look at Esteban who was standing next to the bed, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yeah, but they probably think I…” Esteban was getting angry. Now they will try to find out who he went with and the last thing he wanted is a sex scandal. Sometimes the Dutchman didn’t think at all. 

Max moved over, interrupting Esteban, “Why do you care what they think?! Its not like they care about you!” Max’s voice raised drastically and the two men were face to face, with Esteban getting mad over the way Max was behaving. He put both of them in this situation.

“And you do?” Esteban was tired of playing fair. Max was much of a stranger to him as his ‘friends’. Why should he trust him more?

“Yes, why do you think I got involved.”

“Don’t lie you had a hero moment and took it!” Although talking loudly, he tried not to turn this into a screaming match. 

“Oh piss off!”

Esteban was scared this was more than just a helping ‘friend’, “Why were you in the club in the first place?”

“My friend’s birthday, you saw him!” Max’s lifted his arms around not believing what he was hearing. 

Esteban let out a breath trying to think over the alcohol in his body, “So why do you care what I do? You should off celebrated with him and I could of gone away. Now we’re both stuck here, with my friends trying to figure out who I’m with!”

“So what if they find out you are with me!” Max looked more confused now but his eyes gave away the anger he still had. 

“We left a gay club together, that’s a sex scandal waiting to happen!” Screw the calmness Esteban was pissed. 

“Oh come on! No one saw us.” Max let out a light chuckle and patted Esteban’s shoulder to try and lighten the situation. He really didn’t think this was a big situation. 

“How do I know now you’re not going to use tonight on the track?”

“Really that’s what you think?!” 

“Why else help me, knowing you could end up with a ruined reputation if you get caught?” Esteban was afraid now, and knowing Max’s dad the possibility of tonight being turned into a PR stunt was not far off. 

Shaking his head he almost laughed again, “Maybe I wanted to do the right thing, unlike that asshole, who’s obviously using you..”

Esteban cut him off to say what he had been thinking for the past hour, “YOU HATE ME MAX! Don’t pretend you wouldn’t have laughed it off if you found out later what happened!” 

Silence fell on the men as Max’s face was full of shock, “No, I wouldn’t...you.”

“Yes, you would!” came as almost a cry from Esteban who refused to pull his look away, both now centimeters away from each other. 

“You really think that low of me?” Max’s voice sounded low in the room giving Esteban a drop in the stomach. His lips moved to answer but his mind couldn't figure out the answer. 

“Esteban I care about you. More than you think. I know how it feels to be used and have to deal with shitty people.” Max’s eyes looked over the Frenchman in front of him and he saw the fear he had. 

“Max, I…”

“I don’t want anything from you, but for you to be safe. That’s all…” He placed his hand on Esteban’s cheek, glossy eyes looking between his eyes and lips. 

Esteban was stuck. He wanted to say thank you and sorry, be a good colleague but at the same time he wanted to kiss Max, touch him and feel his heat. The look he was getting was too much for him, having been infatuated with the Dutchman since their argument. That was the one time he got the attention of the one he wanted. His mind going from one choice to another, causing chaos, Esteban was too drunk to act civil. 

Pushing his body closer he smashed his lips on Max’s causing the other to let out a shocked moan. A second later, his mind was raising a thousand red alarms for the stupid decision. Hoping he won’t get a punch in the face, he pulled slightly away and opened his eyes to met the horror he just caused. Max’s face was red, wide-eyed looking at him, his lips parted in shock. 

“Ahh..” was the only sound the Frenchman could mutter. 

Max’s hand was still on Esteban’s cheek, too stunned to respond, as it had all happened in a matter of seconds. Esteban's body braced as Max blinked once, and finally responded. 

Max slipped his other hand down Esteban’s back as the two were once again kissing, this time Max being the one who pulled the other closer. It seems their minds were thinking the same thing after all, as the Dutchman ran his hand over Esteban’s neck who tried to steady himself by hugging Max’s waist. The kiss was hesitant as both were still unsure what was happening or why, Esteban’s lean body was still a little tense as he tried to leave the fear behind. Max was taking the charge as he tilted his head to try and deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from the Frenchmen. 

The air in the room was getting heavier as the two got lost in the kiss, Max moving both hands down to Esteban’s lower back, finally pulling their bodies flush against each other. Trying not to get upstaged in the game Esteban hugged the Dutchman’s neck, pulling at little on the hair causing the other to whine back. Their lips pulled apart, Esteban had a smirk on his face, which didn’t last long when Max used the pause to attack his jaw. 

He tried and failed to regulate his breathing as Max was leaving little bites down his jaw, ear and now neck, slowly swaying closer to the bed frame, his legs brushing against the bed sheets. He tried to hold back his moans, but Max’s name slipped past his lips, causing the other to now smirk in return. Leaving a last kiss on the base of Esteban’s neck, Max captured their eyes together before leaning in for another kiss. The force of this seemed to be enough to push the already wobbly Esteban onto the bed. This caused them to separate as Max used his hands to steady himself and not completely fall on top of him. 

The surprise made Esteban giggle, as Max continued to kiss down his neck smiling back, “Does this mean I convinced you how much I care ,” Max’s hands were purposefully caressing his sides, with gentle movements. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” The Frenchmen breathing was getting heavy but a smile was playing on his lips. The look in Max’s eyes promised danger with lost of pleasure, maybe some pain as well, the fun kind thou. 

Max’s pushed him flat against the bed, pinning both of his hands above his head, “Really? Guess I have the night to change that.” 

“If you can, my standards are pretty high…” Esteban’s voice couldn’t be more teasing if he tried, the man above him was already too hot to handle. 

“We’ll see about that.” His hand slipped down Esteban’s abdomen and undid the last button of the shirt. 

***

The drummer in Esteban’s head was awake and like always he prayed to the gods to leave him alone. The room was still dark thanks to the blackout curtains so he had time to get his mind to work before he opened his eyes. That did however not last long as he felt a breath at the back of his head, with a hand holding his waist, and he realised that this is not home and he is not alone. The fuzziness of the hungover clouded his judgment so he pushed his eyes to properly open and look around. 

He was in a hotel room, with a stranger, and by the feeling of the sheets on his skin, very naked and sore. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming, there was no way last night happened. Max. It was Max’s room, his bed and the man behind him who he kissed all night was Max. A blush took over his whole body as he remember the night before, the club and then hotel room. He couldn’t figure out where the courage to kiss him even came from, let alone the things he did after. He laid there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out where to go from here, not realizing the whole time he was messing about and bugging the man behind him. 

The hand on his waist tightened as a grumble was heard behind him. Max was waking up. It seems the Dutchman was as hungover as he was cause the next thing that came out of him were a series of curses. Esteban thought he could use this to at least add some space between the two, but he only managed to hug one of the pillows due to Max still occupying most of the bed. The possibility of Max not remembering last night, like he himself barely did, was high so he knew a fight or flight situation was possible. Seeing as he had no other choice he decided to speak. 

“Max you’re squashing me . Move.” his tone sounded soft and unsure, but the voice was a little grumpy from the night before. This caused Max to lift the arm he had over his eyes and look at his confused. Esteban held his breath as the two looked at one another for a few seconds. 

“Good morning to you too.” came a grumpy reply but his face held a smirk as he rolled over to make some room. 

“Hi.” 

“Sleep well?” 

Esteban rolled his eyes by habit, as he hugged the pillow in front of him closer, leaning his head on it, the hangover still going strong, “Would of been better if someone didn’t try and keep me up all night.”

“That’s what you asked for, I didn’t want to be bad host.” A wink that was send his way that made Esteban blush. 

It seems the game they played all last night was on, “Oh so you were being just nice, huh?”

Max let out a chuckle at the conversation they were having, “I’m always nice.”

“Really? I seem to remember you very harshly telling me off, no?” It was now the Dutchman’s turn to blush and looked quickly away as he remembered the encounter. 

“That was…. a work incident, has nothing to do with us now.” The way he said the whole sentence sounded like a official statement. 

Esteban moved his head up the pillow to get a little more comfortable, “Mhmm, You still haven’t apologized for it.”

“Wasn’t aware we were keeping score. “ Max pushed himself up and leaned on the bed frame. The sheet he had around his chest kept him looking half decent but his neck told a different story. “But I can make it up now, … maybe breakfast and a the morning show.” His eyes traveled down Esteban’s back as he bit his lip. 

“You’re gonna spoil me too much, I might have to make you mine then.” The embarrassment he felt saying these words could be seen on his face. Max’s expression changed and his mouth fell open. The moment after Esteban knew he fucked up, Max was probably just joking around to not make things awkward and now he exposed himself. Pulling himself up a little he tried to create more space between the two, he couldn’t break the eye contact. 

“I was joking,” he forced a laugh as he waved one of his hands in front of him, “There is no reason for us to,…” To what? Stay here and continued the fantasy they created for themselves. 

Slowly Max straightened up and put him hand on the bed between them, leaning in. His voice was clear, as he looked down between their hands close enough to touch but still not there. “Esteban I wish you would see the only thing keeping me away from you was the fear you would never see me like I do you.”

Esteban felt himself leaning as the two shared a kiss. This time it wasn’t rushed or scared like the first, or hungry and hot like the last. It was sweet and tender, their lips barely touching as both had smiles covering their faces. 

“Maybe I care about you too, more than friends do,” He liked to tease Max as he knew it made him embarrassed to confess anything let alone that he liked him back. 

Max on the other hand was done with the Frenchman’s walls and pushed him back on the bed laying his head on the others chest, “Or maybe you like me?” there was more hope in the words than he intended but it was to late to pretend. 

“That I know I do.”

“Good.” 

It was going to be a lazy morning for the two drivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Esteban is now my son and I will fight God to keep him safe.
> 
> Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.
> 
> *this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*


End file.
